User talk:HeartcatchFan!
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Cure Coco/Which Cure Is The Best Leader? page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowneko (talk) 07:25, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Sailor Moon Crystal I know! I can't wait till July 5! Right now, I bugging my friends about Sailor Moon, and they're all telling me to shut up since they hate the show, but I keep on going! CureHibiki (talk) 01:54, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hate the show? What? How can you hate the show?HeartcatchFan! (talk) 01:56, June 13, 2014 (UTC) HeartcatchFan! I know :( My friends aren't into anime for one :) but she hates Sailor Moon :( and I love it. Did you know Sailor Moon was my first anime I ever watched? I first saw it when I was 8 years old and watched the whole English dub and finished it in one year and now I'm trying to watch it in Japanese. (I saw Sailor Stars with english subs). CureHibiki (talk) 02:03, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Cool, and I started watching about three years ago. And I did same thing as you, I watched the english dub and watched Stars in subs. I also have a friend who likes anime, but doesn't like Sailor Moon. I would explain how she's like, but you'll find that out once you read the first episode of Shine! Precure. Namisu Emiri is based off of her. HeartcatchFan! (talk) 02:10, June 13, 2014 (UTC)HeartcatchFan! Oh....Cool! How are you liking Kyun Kyun! Pretty Cure?CureHibiki (talk) 02:12, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I love the artwork! Are you going to write it? If you already did, where would I find it?HeartcatchFan! (talk) 02:17, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I am going to write it but I am currently coming with the synopsis and the character designs for the other characters. I will soon put episode one up sometime at the end of the year. CureHibiki (talk) 02:23, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, I already started on Shine! Precure episode 1. I've been playing the episodes in my mind. So far I've gotten six episodes thought out. Should I let ppl see my episode how it is, and keep adding to it or should I release it once its finished? I think I might release it once its finished, but what do you think?HeartcatchFan! (talk) 02:34, June 13, 2014 (UTC) What you can do is write some of it, save it than add more of the episode so it doesn't come out all together. I usually write one paragraph, see if others want to more and they just want more, I write more of the story. CureHibiki (talk) 02:37, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I just posted what I have so far. I tried to make it feel like it is actually a Pretty Cure Episode. Sorry if it's boring at first. Also, I suck at songs. XDHeartcatchFan! (talk) 02:44, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I posted a comment on the blog. I found the song cute. CureHibiki (talk) 02:44, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Live Chat You mean on Gmail? CureHibiki (talk) 06:03, June 23, 2014 (UTC) SureHeartcatchFan! (talk) 06:06, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello. CureHibiki (talk) 07:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC)